Universal Rebellion
by Electivecross02
Summary: 2 years after Steven had conquered the planet, the remaining heroes had established a resistance against his empire. Now their one chance to get Steven back lies in his deepest protection...a time travel device.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been 2 years since Steven rose to power over the planet Earth. Not to say it was a very well respected rule, but his subjects were somewhat loyal to him. The rules for every home and area were simple. Show respect and obedience to the Covenant and Locust superiors. They would waste no time stifling any sort of disobedience. 6 pm was the dead line. If anyone was caught out after curfew, they would be slaughtered by a Necromorph or a Xenomorph. It wasn't just the earth that Steven had conquered. He had managed to take every world that had been sought after by his allies. Steven was somewhat uneasy that day. 2 years ago he may have taken the planet, but a resistance was already established to fight his control. They were any reason he still needed the military power of his alien allies. One day, his decepticon soldiers were having a conversation in Steven's newly built temple, from which he ruled the planet on a grand throne.

Soldier 1: So. What do you guys think of Steven?

Soldier 2: He's a brilliant leader. I mean, look at what we accomplished under his leadership.

Soldier 3: I don't know guys. I know he's a great leader and all, but...

Soldier 1: But, what?

Soldier 3: I mean you guys don't think he's a little insane? I mean he's intelligent to seek out an opponent's weakness, but I think he'd beat his own mother to death with a stick of it meant getting to conquer another inch of this galaxy.

The two were fixated in fear on something behind the third decepticon soldier.

Soldier 3: He's right behind me, isn't he?

The soldiers nodded. Steven was standing right behind the third soldier. The sodlier turned around to come face to face with Steven.

Steven: You don't get to say things about my mother. Because I never even got know my mother. She gave up her physical body to give birth to me, therefore I never knew her. So if anyone has anything else to say about mom again...

He formed his hand into a gun and killed he third soldier.

Steven: ...they will meet the same fate. Got it?

The two soldiers nodded.

Steven: Good.

Mabel soon walked in.

Mabel: There's a girl here to see you. Says she knows you from Beach City.

Steven was a little confused, but soon figured out who it was.

Steven: Excuse me.

Steven walked out to his throne room, and found a young girl being held by the Locust guards. She was dark-skinned, wore glasses, had long black hair, and wore a white dress with orange boots.

Steven: Hello, Connie.

Connie: Steven.

Steven: Let her go, boys.

The Locust dropped her and resumed their work outside the temple.

Connie: It's been a while.

Steven: It has. About 2 years, right?

Connie: Yeah. 2 years.

Steven: Now, let's cut to the chase. Why are you here?

Connie: I came to try and talk you out of this. You and I we've known each other for a while now. Or at least, I thought I knew you. This isn't who I remember. Not some evil menace like Hannibal or Genghis Khan.

Steven: I don't know who any of those people are.

Connie: They were conquerors just like you, but once they got what they wanted, they always wanted more and more. It never stopped, and that's what lead to their downfall.

Steven: Yeah. They didn't have what I have. They didn't have alien creatures or super machine systems. They had swords and shields.

Connie: Steven. Stop this insanity. This isn't what your mother would want.

Steven whipped around to deliver a swift back hand. This shattered Connie's glasses, (which didn't matter, because she no longer needed them,) and caused her mouth and nose to bleed.

Steven: Don't say anything about my mom! EVER! We're done here. Guards, take her away! (I've always wanted to say that)

The Locust guards marched in to grab Connie, but she ducked and ran into the temple.

Steven: Go after her!

The Locust ran after Connie, and she was able to evade them by hiding in a nearby crevice in the halls. She slowly made her way out, and tried to run, only to run into Mabel.

Mabel: Where do you think you're going?

Connie backed up, only to back up into a metal blade that punctured her body. It lifted her up to Steven's face.

Steven: Now look at what you made me do. I just got this blade cleaned yesterday. Oh, well.

He threw Connie out his door, leaving her to bleed to death on the ground. Her skin began to turn pale as her eyes became bloodshot. She reached out for Steven, shivering as the world faded to darkness around her. Steven just walked inside his temple, with no emotion over what he had done.

Suddenly, the world in Connie's eyes brightened as she regained consciousness. She looked everywhrre around as everything swirled to life and light. Her head was spinning, and every part of her body ached. When the world stopped spinning and she could think, she saw herself on a hospital bed hooked up to the different machinery. Then she saw...

Connie: Garnet?

Garnet: How are you, Connie?

Connie: Alive, I see, but still messed up in the body. Where am I?

Garnet: Welcome to the base of the Resistance.

Connie: Resistance?

Garnet: Mm-hmm.

Connie: Now I know where I am, but how am I alive?

Garnet: Courtesy of this gentleman.

She gestured to a tall man with glowing orange glasses, a wide red hat, and a crazed smile, with sharp vampire teeth. A vampire

Connie: Who are you?

Vampire: I have many names. But I am mostly called...Alucard.

Connie: I'm kind of scared to ask how I'm alive.

Alucard: It's simple, really. You were almost dead, and since you are a virgin of the opposite sex, I made you into a...

Connie: Vampire?!

Alucard held up a mirror, and when she saw her teeth, she couldn't deny it. She had become a vampire.

Garnet: Getting off that topic, it should be safe for you to move around.

Connie got off the bed and followed Garnet for a tour of the resistance base.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Connie was given a tour of the Resistance HQ by Garnet.

Connie: Where are Pearl and Amethyst?

Garnet: Training the Protoss soldiers.

Connie: Protoss? The alien soldiers that helped you fight off Steven? Or at least attempted to.

Garnet: Yes.

Connie: How long has this been happening?

Garnet: Since Steven first came into power. 2 years. Over there are Isaac and Tails. They keep Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet online. They're kind of our tech-heads. There is Master Chief. He is a frontline soldier, and leads any frontal assaults we do against Steven. Remember last year's attack on the weapons convoy?

Connie: That was them?

Garnet: That was them. There is Dipper. He's our stealth operative with his cloaking gear with Wolf and Dark, two predators from his ship. Obi-Wan and Anakin are Jedi, and can manipulate the Force. It surrounds us, it penetrates us, it binds the Galaxy together, yada yada yada.

Connie: Who are those three?

Garnet: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Levin. They each have special alien powers. Ben can change into any alien with their abilities, Gwen can manipulate and fire mana energy, and Kevin can absorb any element to make it into his armor. Over there is Goku, who's just training himself. Here is where what's left of the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, and the Justice League simply wait. There's Martian Manhunter, Batman, Flash, Star-Lord, Groot, Thor, Black Widow, Iron Man, and the Hulk.

Sonic and Shadow suddenly dashed in out of nowhere.

Connie: Where'd you come from?

Garnet: What have you learned?

Sonic: Steven has a slave convoy coming to Earth.

Garnet: The Wookies?

Sonic: The Wookies.

Shadow: How about sending Ghost?

Garnet: Right.

She he pulled out a wrist communicator, and a face of a green woman with two tentacles appeared.

Garnet: Starship Ghost, this Spectre 1.

Woman: This is Hera of Starship Ghost. What do you got for us?

Garnet: Slave transport heading from secfor 13. Bringing in Wookies.

Hera: We got it covered.

The transmission ended.

Onboard the Starship Ghost, there was a crew of 6. Jedi Kanan, Twi'lek Hera, Manadalorian Sabeem, Lasat Zeb, Astromech Chopper, and new recruit Ezra. Their starship, Ghost, was on it's way to intercept a slave transport full of hairy aliens called Wookies. They approached it carefully.

Hera: Alright you guys. I'm gonna send a transmission to them.

She opened a transmission to the slave transport.

Hera: Slave transport. I've got a fresh wookie prisoner to add to your entourage.

Slave ship: We weren't informed of any slave additions.

Hera: Fine. I'll let you explain to your superiors why you have one less slave.

Slave ship: You are clear to land.

The Ghost landed inside the slave ship, and when it opened the door, two Locust soldiers were there to recieve the extra wookie, which was being played by Zeb. Sabeem and Kanan gave it off.

Locust: That's not a wookie.

Kanan: Haven't you ever seen a rare hairless wookie before?

Zeb made a growl to imitate the Wookies. The Locust soldiers just stared at him for a second.

Zeb: Oh, forget this!

He knocked them out with a swift punch.

Zeb: They didn't buy it.

Sabeem: You didn't give them a chance to buy it.

Zeb: Just something about the feel of their helmets against my fist. Heh heh.

On Earth, Connie was meeting with Alucard for training.

Alucard: You see, little girl, to truly help in the battle, you must come in touch with your powers. This gives you abilitits beyond your dainty, weak human self.

Connie's eyes were locked on a metal piece on Alucard's belt.

Connie: That thing on your belt. What is that?

Alucard pulled it out with a smile. It was a silver oversized handgun.

Alucard: This is the Casul. Custom built by Walter C. Dornez. It fires special silver explosive rounds created by the melted pieces of the Christian Cross. It is exceptionally lethal against vampires and creatures alike.

Connie: Woah. Can I?

Alucard: No. No. You aren't ready for this. Just start with these swords.

He gave her a pair of swords. He then brought her to a training hall with many training dummies.

Alucard: Whenever you're ready.

Connie just stared at the dummies for a moment. Suddenly, her eyes shrank and flashed to a blood red as a devilish smile overtook her. She suddenly sprang forward and started cutting and slashing randomly over every dummy in a blitz of speed. When she reached th end of the course, all the dummies fell to pieces. Her eyes suddenly shrank back and turned their regular color.

Alucard: Not bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In one area of Steven's control, life was grim. The buildings were in ruins, and the houses were splattered in blood from many late night attacks. Even during the day, people were very on edge, because of the Locust and Covenant guards that watched over everything. It was 5:55 pm. A group of kids were spray-painting taunts to Steven, when the bell that set 6 pm went off.

Kid 1: Crap! We gotta get home!

Kid 2: Let's go! Hurry!

The kids ran through the town, when a Necromorph-Xenomorph swarm cut them off from both ends.

Kid 3: We're trapped!

The Crystal Gems dropped onto the ground and attacked the swarming monsters.

Garnet: Kids! Get to your homes. Amethyst! Make sure they get there safely!

Amethyst: I'm on it!

She grabbed all the kids in her arms and ran them through the city.

Amethyst: Which way?

Kid 1: I'm here!

Amethyst dropped the kid off at his house.

Kid 2: Take the next left here.

Amethyst took a left and dropped the kid at his house.

Kid 3: Right here!

Amethyst dropped th final kid at his house. She then ran back the way she came to Garnet and Pearl.

Amethyst: They're taken care of.

Garnet: Gems! Retreat!

She pulled out a radio comm.

Garnet: Ben! We need you to cover our escape!

Ben: I'm there!

A few seconds passed and a blue moth like creature appeared from the ground.

Ben: Big Chill!

He began freezing the creatures, drawing their attention away from the Gems. When the Gems had escaped to the ground, Ben morphed into the floor and disappeared.

At the resistance base, the group had arrived.

Garnet: Alright. Not bad.

They recieved a transmission from the Ghost.

Kanan: This is Ghost. We brought the Wookies to their home world, and are on our way back.

Garnet: Alright. See you soon.

The transmission closed. Master Chief came in.

Master Chief: Some new characters just showed up. They claimed they want to help us.

Pearl: How did they even get in here?

Amethyst: Let's see what they look like.

They followed Master Chief to find a group of Lego figures. One was female with a black hoodie and pink and blue hair. One was a construction worker with a generic face, another was an old dark skinned man with glowing eyes and a green staff, one was a robot pirate, and one was a 1980 something space guy.

Pearl: Who are you supposed to be?

Female: I'm WyldStyle.

Construction Worker: I'm Emmett.

Old man: I am Vitruvius.

Robot pirate: The name be Metal-Beard.

Space guy: And I'm Benny.

WyldStyle: We've got a problem.

Steven was at his temple, having a conversation with the Arbiter.

Arbiter: These attacks. They're becoming more than just simple raids. They're organized. The Resistance grows stronger every day, and it could set a spark of Rebellion. We can't have that.

Steven: I know. We need to make sure we finish this somehow. What's the next thing we have coming in?

Arbiter: Soldier transport from Requiem. They will be unarmed and untrained.

Steven: Set a trap there. Your best men. Next time they attack, we'll be ready to extinguish this spark before it catches fire.

Locust: You're business partner is here.

Steven: Send him in.

Mabel: Business partner? Who'd you call to help?

A large lego figure with long mechanical legs and a fiery helmet stomped into the building.

Lego figure: Steven Universe.

Steven: Lord Business. President of the Octan company, but a secret villain looking for total perfection.

Lord Business: Yes. A goal only accomplished with the Kragle!

Steven: I've called you in for just that. And your robotic forces.

Lord Business: Of course. What about the Master Builders?

Steven: They might soon have links to the resistance. Have your Bad Cop find one and question him or her until he or she starts talking.

Lord Business: Ooh! I think we're going to have fun together, you and I!

Steven: Indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mabel was stomping about the halls of the temple, when she heard Megatron talking with Starscream.

Megatron: Everything is in place?

Starscream: Yes, Lord Megatron. Once Steven is defeated, you can step up as leader.

Megatron: He humiliated me that day when I was the one who revived him. Now, on the eve of his victory, I will do the same to him.

Mabel: No, you won't!

Mabel crashed into Megatron, and whipped her tail to cut up Starscream. She grappled with the two of them, crashing and bashing them about. Steven ran in to see the disturbance.

Steven: What is going on?!

Mabel: Steven! These two are planning a revolt on you! Megatron was going to do something to force you off your throne, so he could take it himself.

Megatron: It's not true! It's not true!

Steven: I don't care! I have more important things to deal with than some stupid conspiracy. Megatron if you try anything I will drop you faster than the Allspark drops an energy pulse. Kapeesh?

Megatron: Yes.

Mabel: Fine.

Lord Business: Steven.

Lord Business contacted Steven.

Steven: What is it?

Lord Business: We've got a slight problem. We might have had a perfect lock on the master builders, then they got away.

Steven: You don't have to call me every time that happens. Call me when you actually find one.

Lord Business: Gotcha.

The transmission closed.

Steven: You two. Play nice. I mean it!

He walked out while Megatron and Mabel eyed each other with hate.

In the base, the Master Builders had told the Resistance of Steven's alliance with Lord Business.

Garnet: If what you say is true, why haven't you tried to steal this, Kragle, yet?

Metalbeard: The last time we tried to storm Lord Business' office, we used every plan we could conceive. The result, was a massacre to terrible to speak of.

He fired multiple cannon shots from his wrist cannon.

Metalbeard: Now I'll tell you me tale of woe.

Vitruvius: Oh, boy. Here we go again

Metalbeard: I arrived at the foot of the Octan tower, with me hearty master builder crew. Only to find the Kragle was all the way up on the infinitieth floor, guarded by a robot army, and security measures of every kind imaginable. Lasers, sharks, laser sharks, overbearing assistants, and strange and dangerous relics that entrap, snap, and zap. And there be a mysterious room called, the Think Tank! I barely made it out of that room with just me head. And organs. I had to replace every part of my once strapping pirate body, with this hunk of junk you see before ye.

Amethyst: Not really seeing how that was necessary, but ok.

Ben jumped next to Amethyst.

Ben: Hi! I'm Benny! But you can call me Ben. And I can build a spaceship! Watch this!

He began pulling pieces put of nowhere, assembling them into a spaceship.

Pearl: Woah. Woah. That's ok. We've got a spaceship.

Ben stopped.

Ben: That's ok. I didn't want to build a spaceship.

He kicked the unfinished ship, breaking it apart.

Garnet: So, Wyldstyle. Are you a DJ or something?

Wyldstyle: No. Why does everyone keep saying that?

Emmet: It sounds like a DJ name.

Amethyst: True Dat.

In another part of the world, Lord Business' office was buzzing with activity with robot soldiers and workers looking for the base of the resistance. They only got a photo of Emmet's face to work with.

Robot: Lord Business! We're doing a facial scan for the Master Builders, but this one's face is so generic, it matches every face on our database!

Lord Business: Diabolical. Velma, have Bad Cop meet me in my office in 23 seconds.

He began walking through his building, addressing all the robot soldiers.

Velma: Bad Cop is waiting for you in your office.

Lord Business: Good. Cancel my 3:00. This next meeting might run a little...deadly.

He walked into a small hallway, walking onto buttons that locked his mecha legs on. He stood in place as a metal piece locked onto his chest. He pulled out a computer console as his helmet slid on his head. He pressed a button that lit up his mecha legs.

_Light up sequence initiated. _

He lit the helmet on fire with a press of a button.

_Flame sequence intitiated._

He approached the door to his office.

_Initiating dramatic entrance in 3...2..._

He kicked the doors down to find his rignt hand man, Bad Cop.

Lord Business: Bad Cop.

Bad Cop: Lord Business. I know the Master Builders got away...

Lord Business: Why so serious? You've done a great job capturing Master Builders over the years. But you did let the Master Builders who knew of our plan get away. They might have made it to the base of the resistance by now, and told them my plan. It was the one thing I asked you to take care of.

He grabbed Bad Cop and carried him to the window.

Lord Business: It makes me just want to grab the nearest person to me...and throw him into the endless abyss of nothingness!

Outside the window was a massive portal into an endless abyss.

Lord Business: I want to do it so bad!

Bad Cop: Please don't sir!

Lord Business: It's not just that I'm mad. I'm scared. We've seen what Steven can do. What could happen if he gets mad?

Bad Cop: I'd prefer not to think about it.

Lord Business: Now go and find those Master Builders!

Bad Cop: Yes sir.

Bad Cop ran out. Lord Business got a transmission from Steven.

Steven: Lord Business, please tell me you have something for me.

Lord Business: Steven! Uh. Well. I. I don't not have anything. He he he.

Steven: The nervous laugh is not very reassuring. I have some new tech that me, Mabel, and Ferb plan on using. I won't say what, but we'll be gone a while. And you're the only one I can trust to watch things.

Lord Business: Me? What about Megatron?

Steven: Like I said. The only one I can trust.

Lord Business: Oh. I see. You can count on me, Steven.

Steven: If you fail me, you're as good as dead.

The transmission ended.

Lord Business: In charge. Not bad.

At Steven's fortress, He, Mabel, and Ferb were in a secret chamber.

Steven: Thank you for coming.

Ferb: Did you really leave Lord Business in charge here?

Steven: Everyone else is across the Universe right now. Lord Business was the best I could do on short notice. And Megatron I don't trust anymore.

Mabel: Yeah. You shouldn't.

Ferb: So. What is this under the cloak?

Steven: Something designed by the computer program, Skynet. Time Displacement technology. Thanks to some of Shockwave's enhancements, we have a fully working, full power time machine.

Mabel: Really?!

Steven: My first idea is to test it's potential. We're going back to the time of Vikings. And dragons.

He revealed the device as a massive pad. The three stepped on and Steven pulled out a remote and sent them out of the building. There was some gunfire and attacks heard from the upper room. A group ran in and grabbed a spare remote getting warped out to follow Steven.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

An ancient Viking island, freezing cold and full of powerful warriors called Vikings. This is Berk. It's a few degrees west of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. While most people have dogs, cats or fish, they have...dragons. The tribe was lead by Stoik the vast, and the dragons were trained by his son, Hiccup. His friends helped him. His girlfriend, Astrid, and his friends, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tufnut and Rufnut. Deep in the forest, there was a sudden blinding flash of light and electricity. When it cleared, Steven, Mabel, amd Ferb were standing in place.

Steven: Alright. Let's get some forces established.

Mabel: Let's find a place to set up my hive.

Ferb: Right then. Let's get...

Something zipped past Steven's face.

Steven: Sweet mother of Primus! What was that? As if I didn't already know.

They looked up to see the thing as a small, blue dragon, with needles on it's tail and spikes lining it's head.

Ferb: I've seen dragons like this. In our time, the dragon manuals were preserved, and I was able to read from them. That was a Deadly Nadder. Fast, quick, and armed with magnesium fire breath and spikes on it's tail that launch at will.

Mabel: We can set up a hive in there.

She pointed at a cave.

Mabel: My children and I flourish in the dark.

The three walked into the large cave. On the way in, Mabel would regurgitate pods into the walls that spread a sticky substance along the walls. When they reached the end, Mabel perched herself up on the wall as a slimy tube grew from under her tail. It soon reached full size, and began slowly producing large eggs. Steven and Ferb helped move the eggs to different positions around the hive. One of the egg's tops flowered open as an organism began to morph around, and a spider scorpion creature, known as a facehugger, crawled out of the egg.

Mabel: Now, go and find your first victim.

The facehugger dashed to the village in a burst of speed.

At the village, Hiccup and his friends had finished dragon racing. Hiccup flew his dragon, a black Night Fury called Toothless. Astrid flew her Deadly Nadder, StormFly. Snotlout flew his red and black Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang. Rufnut and Tufnut flew a two-headed, Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch. Fishlegs flew a rock hard Gronkle, named Meatlug.

Hiccup: I think I can claim victory today.

Snotlout: Yeah? Well I was closer to you!

Astrid: No. I was.

Fishlegs: Well, I just had fun riding a dragon.

Tufnut and Rufnut: Lame!

Something zipped through the bushes, and Toothless fixated his eyes on it in fear.

Hiccup: Toothless? Something wrong?

Toothless shot a blue plasma shot at the quick creature, which missed.

Hiccup: Woah! Woah!

The creature leapt from the bushes, revealing itself as Mabel's facehugger. It latched itself on Snotlout's face, wrapping it's tail around his neck and knocking him unconscious.

Fishlegs: What is that?

Hiccup: I don't know. We need to find my dad. Toothless.

They took Snotlout and put him on Toothless's back as they ran to the town hall of Berk. They burst inside to see Hiccup's father, Stoik, conversing with the Vikings of Berk.

Stoik: Hiccup. What is the meaning of intruding on our meeting?

Hiccup: This.

They put Snotlout in front of them on the table. Stoik and Hiccup's mentor, Gobber were fearstruck by the creature on his face.

Stoik: By the Gods...

Gobber: Any idea what it is?

Stoik: No. It's not of Berk, nor of the wild zone. Some new creature? Something not yet discovered?

Stoik tried to pry it off, but stopped when he saw the creature tighten the tail around Snotlout's neck. He pulled out a knife and cut at one of it's "knuckles", but pulled it back when he saw it's acid blood drip on the floor.

Stoik: What sort of demonic creature is this?

Voice: Facehugger.

The vikings looked to see Alucard, Connie, the Gems, Dipper, and Isaac standing in the door.

Hiccup: Who are you?

Dipper: My name is Dipper, that is Alucard, Connie, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Isaac. That creature is called a facehugger. It attached itself to his face, and there's nothing can get it off. Once it's finished, it will detach and die, but not before implanting an embryo in the body. That embryo will grow and burst from the chest to form a monster. That's what will kill him.

Hiccup: Is there anything we can do?

Dipper: There is. The creature can't emerge from a dead body.

He pulled out a handheld plasma gun, and approached Snotlout, but Hiccup stopped him, towering over Dipper's human body.

Hiccup: Don't. You're not doing anything to him.

Dipper grew and changed to his predator form, towering over Hiccup as he clicked on his weaponry. He grabbed Hiccup by the throat and held him in the air. Hiccup struggled to pry the hand from around his neck, but was unsuccessful.

Stoik: Hiccup!

Toothless crashed into Dipper and pinned him to the floor. Dipper pushed the black dragon off in one kick, and stood to face the dragon. All the people in the room created an arena around the two. The two strafed the edge of the arena eyeing each other closely. Toothless made the first move, running into Dipper, as the alien biped held back the dragon's massive jaw. He kneed it in the throat and pushed it off. Toothless shook his neck, and gave a death glare to Dipper. Dipper pulled out a spear, and extended it's points, spinning it in a taunting gesture. Toothless jumped at him, and he pushed Toothless back with the spear. He knocked Toothless to the ground as the black reptile knocked the spear out of his hands. Dipper started punching Toothless in the jaw, repeatedly. When Toothless was exhausted, Dipper pulled out a plasma caster and aimed it down on Toothless with three red lasers shpaed in a triangle. The gun began to charge up energy in a small orb out the tip of the gun.

Hiccup: No! NO!

Dipper was stopped, not by Hiccup's pleas, but by the hissing of a baby xenomorph bursting from a chest. He looked up and saw Snotlout with a whole in is chest. Dipper made a frustrated growl.

Dipper: It has already escaped!

He turned to Hiccup.

Dipper: This is your fault! If you hadn't stopped me, that creature wouldn't have been born!

Amethyst: Uh, it gets worse.

Everyone looked at the body, and saw it began to morph and change. The chest flayed open to from wing membranes as the skull and torso crushed and rearranged to a manta like, alien creature, with a proboscis emerging from the front. It quickly took off and flew off and flew out of the town hall.

Garnet: Who is the chief here?

Stoik: That would be me. Stoik the vast.

Isaac: Stoik. Where are there any dead bodies? Any graveyards? Morgues? Anything?

Stoik: Now why would I help you after what you tried to do to my son?

Garnet ran up and pinned Stoik to the wall by his shirt.

Garnet: Because if you don't, that thing will transform your dead warriors into monsters that will destroy your village. I know you don't want that! Now tell me, where are there any dead bodies?!

Stoik: We bury the dead 2 miles west from here.

Dipper: Let's hurry.

The group left to to the area Stoik described.

By the time they arrived, the manta was infecting the mass of corpses. Some of them turned into more infectors, while most turned into basic necromorphs, called slashers. There were already thousands of them growing and morphing.

Garnet: Weapons!

Isaac pulled out a plasma cutter, the Gems drew their weapons, Alucard drew his Casul, Connie drew two swords. Alucard and Connie had excited smiles over their faces as the necromorphs attacked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The necromorphs began their attack. Isaac cut them apart with his plasma cutter, shooting off their legs and arms. Garnet used her strength to crush and smash the necromorphs. Pearl used her ballet to cut and stab them with grace. Amethyst used her whip to grab and hurl them into each other. Dipper used his blades and gun to blast and slash them. Alucard fired rounds from his Casul, ripping and blowing apart the creatures with explosive rounds, and Connie shot through them with speed, slashing them with her swords ferociously.

At the hive, the newborn alien had arrived, grown into a mature alien. Steven and Ferb kept watch while Mabel continously laid facehugger eggs.

Mabel: Aw look at that face! He's so cute!

The alien began giving signals to Mabel, and her eyes went wide when she heard them.

Mabel: Steven! My child is speaking of a human who could turn into the hunters. They followed us here!

Steven: Alright. I'm gonna kill Lord Business when I get back. Not actually kill him, but he won't like it when I get back.

Ferb: What do we do?

Steven: Chances are that whatever that baby burst from has already reanimated in my presence. It is going to infect the rest of the dead bodies, but after that, we'll need more facehuggers.

Mabel: I've got that covered.

She pointed at the hundreds of Facehugger eggs laid. Steven was thinking about the dragons and their riders, and how to deal with them.

Steven: Hey Ferb. Do dragons have any leaders? Rulers? Kings? Queens?

Ferb: Well, there's the Red Death, which is a Queen, and the Bewilderbeast, which is the King.

Steven: Where would we find a Bewilderbeast?

Ferb: We'd have to look. If you can control a Bewilderbeast, you can control the dragons.

Steven: Perfect. Mabel, we're going out. Stay safe.

Mabel: Ok. Hurry back!

Steven grabbed Ferb and shifted to his jet form, flying out.

The battle in the graveyard was beginning to turn sour as the group was bunched together from the massive swarms.

Alucard: Now what's your bright idea, professor?

Dipper: I have no idea.

A high pitched noise was heard that grew higher and higher. A blue blast blue apart a group of the necromorphs. Toothless streaked across the sky with Hiccup on his back. He looped around and fired another blast into the ground, finishing off the necromorphs. One was able to escape before the smoke cleared, and retreated to find Steven. Toothless and Hiccup flew to the ground and landed in front of the group as Dipper reverted to his human form.

Dipper: Thanks.

Hiccup: Don't mention it. It took a while to convince Toothless to help. You did almost kill him.

Dipper: Only because you tried to stop me from preventing the release of a dangerous creatures. Two if you count that winged monster.

Garnet: Now to find that hive.

Dipper pulled up his mask and set it to map mode.

Dipper: Lot of xenos that way.

Isaac: Then let's go.

Mabel was alone, sitting to constantly produce eggs. She began to hear footsteps and prepared for battle, but simply saw the xenomorph, bringing three more victims of the facehuggers.

Mabel: Oh. It's just you. Put them up there.

The alien put the victims and cocooned them in the walls with a massive number of other hosts, being citizens of Berk. The aliens soon were birthed from the hosts, as they slithered over to their Queen. They cocooned themselves for a moment, and then shed their skin to grow into more alien soldiers. Steven's Marker signal changed and morphed the citizens into necromorphs that broke free of their imprisonment.

Mabel: I wonder where Steven is right now.

Out in the ocean Steven was flying Ferb over, trying to locate a Bewilderbeast to control the dragons.

Steven: How will we know when we find a Bewilderbeast?

Ferb: From what I've gathered, they have icy breath, so they are usually preceded by large clusters of ice.

Steven: Like that?

They saw pieces of a ship clustered in a mass of ice.

Ferb: Yeah. Like that.

They flew past the wreckage of the ship, and saw a small dragon flying a certain direction.

Ferb: Follow him. It could lead us to the Bewilderbeast.

Steven followed closely behind the dragon, almost seeing a woman on top of it. He followed it, finding a massive ice based nest. It flew in through the top, through a hole Steven couldn't fit through. Steven shifted into his robot form, and pulled out a number of charges that he threw on the wall. He armed them and set them to max power level. He and Ferb waited beside the walls, as Steven pressed a button on his hand, blowing a massive hole in the wall. Steven and Ferb stepped inside, Steven had his gun at ready, and Ferb was glowing with power.

Steven: Knock knock.

They saw hundreds of dragons inside, flying around the interior of the temple, and sitting at the edge was a woman with a spear that she used to train the dragons. She quickly took note of the hole blown in the wall.

Woman: Who are you?

Steven: I'll ask the questions. Who are you? And where can find the Bewilderbeast.

Woman: My name is Valka. And I don't know of any Bewilderbeast.

Steven grabbed her in his mechanical hand and held her up to his face.

Steven: Don't mess with me right now. Where is the Bewilderbeast?

Valka: I don't know what you're talking about.

Steven got hit with a fireball as the dragons attacked him. He let out a sonic pulse that disrupted the dragons aim and caused them to crash and fall into the ground. He threw Valka to the side and stomped to what the dragons flew around. There it sat, 500 feet long, 250 feet tall, white scales, two massive tusks, and a large neck frill.

Ferb: That's it.

The Bewilderbeast sensed Steven was a threat and stood to face him, preparing an icy blast to attack him. Steven held his hand up the creature, causing it's eyes to change from black to a bluish glow. All the other dragons encountered the same phenomenon, showing Steven's full control over them.

Steven: Now let's go, my dragon army.

The Bewilderbeast burst from the nest as the dragons flew from behind him with Steven and Ferb leading them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The group had arrived at the entrance to the hive.

Hiccup: So, what can we expect from inside here?

Dipper: No metal. Swords, axes, or knives. Not allowed. You got any fire weapons?

Hiccup: Why not metal? You have metal for almost all of your weapons.

Garnet: Those are made of a special metal not found here.

Pearl: Xenomorphs hate fire, but they have acid blood that will melt your weapons.

Hiccup: Well, I have a fire sword.

He pulled out a sword and clicked a switch that lit it on fire.

Dipper: Not sure. Guess that's why there's trial and error.

Alucard: Are we ready?

Connie: I'm ready.

The group walked in to the cave, finding the corpses of Berk's citizens stumbling and walking around with blades, joined by the black xenomorphs. The group also noticed the egg tube had no queen on it.

Dipper: Where's Mabel?

He quickly moved to the side as a giant tail slid past him. He grabbed it and forcefully pulled it to the ground, causing Mabel to be pulled down from the roof of the cave.

Connie: Woah! Nice!

Dipper: I've caught on to her attacks.

Mabel recovered herself to face the group.

Mabel: Attack!

The xenomorphs and necromorphs attacked from the back.

Dipper: I'll handle them. You take my sister.

Dipper leapt to battle the alien creatures while the group attacked Mabel.

Mabel impaled Alucard and threw him out of the cave. Connie jumped up and tried slashing at her, which scarred her body, causing thr swords to melt.

Hiccup: He said no metal!

Mabel knocked Connie back, and crashed into Hiccup, sending him into a wall. Toothless fired a blast that hit Mabel in the neck. As she hit the ground, Garnet delivered a blow to her face, causing her to topple into Isaac's grenade from his pulse rifle, sending her into Pearl's spear that cut her face and knocked her into Amethyst's whip that wrapped her neck and threw her to face Alucard's pistol, which she blocked with her hand, and when Alucard fired, it blew her hand off. She screeched in pain and retreated from the cave, grabbing her arm in pain. She ran through the forest, followed closely by the group. She ran to a rock cliff over looking the water, and a pair of wings stretched from her back. She took off and flew off the cliff.

Dipper: She can fly?!

Hiccup: Come on, Toothless!

Hiccup jumped on Toothless's back and the two lifted off to chase after her. She looked behind to see the two chasing her. She spat a bat of acid at them, and Toothless dodged it. He fired a blue bomb of energy that hit her crest. She looked behind her closely, and saw Hiccup's mechanical leg helping Toothless fly.

Mabel: You can't fly without a rider.

Mabel concentrated, and after a moment, Ferb jumped over and landed on Toothless, attacking Hiccup. Toothless tried to throw Ferb off, but stopped when the eyes turned black to a bluish glow. He then tried to throw Hiccup off at that point, and succeeded, with Ferb taking the reins while Hiccup fell to the ocean. Amethyst suddenly zipped out and grabbed him, having morphed wings from her back. She flew back and landed on the cliff side. Ferb flew Toothless to meet Steven and his massive dragon army, headed by the Bewilderbeast. Steven jumped off and flew onto the cliffside, landing in front of the group. He unleashed a massive subsonic pulse that caused everyone to go unconscious.

Steven: I have plans for you, Gems...

The Gems awoke several hours later, in a tiny office with posters on the wall, a light hanging from the top, and a single fan blowing. The office had two open areas leading into it, both having panels with a button marked "Door" and a button marked "Light".

Amethyst: Where are we?

Pearl: I have no idea.

Garnet: The poster says, "Property of Freddy Fazbear's pizza".

Pearl: Hey. There's a tablet here.

She clicked it on, finding a network of security cameras. It also displayed the time and the amount of power left in the room. 12 AM. 100% power.

Amethyst: Look. Voicemail box. 4 messages left.

She clicked the first voicemail, and a man's voice was heard.

Message: Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Garnet: Somebody left these for someone working a night shift. Watchman?

Pearl: Right.

Message: Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Bla Bla bla. Now that might sound bad, I know. But there's really nothing to worry about._  
><em>

Pearl: How could he be so nonchalant about that?

Amethyst: I have no idea.

Message: Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? , just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Pearl and Amethyst were showing signs of immense fear.

Message: Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

Garnet: I'm not worried. After all, I have these.

She tried to summon her gauntlets, but nothing came out.

Garnet: Uh.

Pearl and Amethyst tried summoning their weapons, but nothing happened.

Pearl: Something's blocking our powers. What do we do?

Garnet: We do what he said. Check the cameras, and close the doors.

Pearl: Play the other messages.

Amethyst hit the button to the second message.

Message 2: Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

Amethyst pulled up the camera, and the animatronic characters were still in their place on the show stage. There was the blue bunny, Bonnie; the green chicken, Chica; and the brown bear, Freddy Fazbear.

Message 2: Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.

Amethyst checked the camera to Pirate Cove, seeing a purple curtain marked Out of Order. She saw the power was at 98%. 12:05 AM.

Amethyst: Guess using cameras, doors or lights uses power. We gotta conserve our power.

Garnet: Right.

Amethyst played the third message.

Message 3: Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.

Amethyst played the final message.

Message 4: Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow.

Banging was heard.

Message 4: It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you, uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. You know...

A music box chime was heard.

Message 4: Oh no.

There were noises followed by an animatronic screech and static.

Amethyst pulled up the camera. Bonnie was gone.

Amethyst: The bunny is gone! Oh no! Where is it?!

She clicked through the cameras spastically. She spotted Bonnie in the dining room, standing in one place. The power was at 90% and it was 12:30 am.

Garnet: We need to last till 6 am.

Pearl: I see why Steven put us here now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bonnie was stationary in the dining room.

Amethyst: Jeez. That stare is creepy.

Garnet: Amethyst, keep an eye on those cameras. Pearl and I will check the door lights. What's the power at?

Amethyst: Uh. 88%. 12:40 am.

Pearl: Uh. This night is lasting so long.

Amethyst put down the camera for a moment, and when she flipped them back up, Bonnie was gone, and Chica was sitting there, staring into the camera from behind a table. She flipped through the camera and found Bonnie was sitting in the supply closet. She flipped to Pirate Cove and saw Foxy peering through the curtains. His eyes were glowing.

Amethyst: Hi, Pirate Cove man! Oh, boy.

Garnet: Where are the other ones?

Amethyst flipped through the cameras, and saw Bonnie at the edge of the west hallway. He was barely visible in the fuzzy monitor and he was under a flickering light.

Amethyst: The bunny in the West hallway. He's getting a little close. Left side.

Garnet: He's not here just yet. We don't want to run out of power.

Amethyst flipped through the cameras, and found Chica in the restrooms, staring at the cameras.

Amethyst: Ducky just likes to stare into the camera, he does.

She flipped back to check on Pirate Cove, to find the curtain completely open, and Foxy gone.

Amethyst: What?

She flipped to the west hallway, and saw Foxy sprinting to their room.

Amethyst: Close the left door! Now!

Pearl quickly shut the left door as a pounding noise was heard from it. Amethyst checked the camera, and saw Foxy run back and reset to Pirate Cove.

Amethyst: Ok. You can open it.

Pearl opened the door, and flicked on the light to see Bonnie staring at her through the door. She quickly closed it back down.

Amethyst: That door is wasting a lot of power. We're at 80% and it's only 1:30 am.

Amethyst flipped up the camera and saw Chica had moved from the restrooms. She flicked over to the kitchen, which had no light. Only audio. She heard clanging and bashing coming from the kitchen.

Amethyst: The duck is in the kitchen. Where's bunny?

Pearl clicked the light and saw the shadow to Bonnie's ear through the window.

Amethyst: Is he still there?! We can't deal with this right now! Oh, man we're never gonna make it, cause...

She clicked the light to the door.

Amethyst: He's still there! Go away! Nobody likes you!

She clicked the door open and saw Bonnie in the light.

Amethyst: HE'S STILL THERE!

She shut the door on him.

Amethyst: Why?! Why is he still there?!

Bonnie soon left on his own, allowing the gems to open the door.

They heard a deep, low pitched laugh. Amethyst checked the cameras, and flipped to the dining hall, seeing two bright white eyes in the darkness.

Amethyst: Freddy's on the move.

Pearl: I thought the guy said he only is active in the dark.

Amethyst: Well, he's in the darker parts of the dining hall, so there you go.

Garnet: How much longer?

Amethyst: 2:20 am. We're at 73%.

Garnet: This is good. This is fine.

Amethyst: Who would take this job?! When one night is enough, who would stay a whole week?! Let alone more than a night to begin with?! You could get more money washing dishes somewhere.

She flipped up the camera to the west hall corner, and saw a close up poster of a golden form of Freddy. She then heard a high pitched giggling, and when she put the camera down, she saw a Golden Freddy sitting in the office.

Amethyst: AH, CRAP!

She pulled up the cameras and threw them back down, finding nothing there.

Amethyst: WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT THE HECK, OK?! Not ok! They can not be changing rules like that on us.

Pearl: What're you talking about?!

Amethyst: You didn't just see the Golden Freddy standing on that desk?!

Pearl: No. Nothing.

Pearl whispered to Garnet.

Pearrl: I think the stress is starting to get to her.

Amethyst heard the deep giggle again, and she pulled up the camera, finding Freddy and Chica in the bathrooms. She flipped it to the backstage camera, finding Bonnie standing there.

Amethyst: Oh, Hi! There you are...pretty bunny thing. You're looking good! How much longer? It's 3:10 am and we're at 60%. Are we gonna have enough power?!

Garnet: Amethyst. Calm down. We'll be fine.

Amethyst: Right. Ok.

She heard a "dum de dum dum".

Amethyst: No no no! Don't you "dum de dum dum" me! You're a dum dum!

She looked down at the message box, finding a 5th message.

Amethyt: Hey. There's another message.

She hit the button, and a garbled, low pitched voice was heard, babbling incoherent phrases, being periodically cut off by mechanical screams. It ended with three high pitched screams.

Pearl: Wait a minute.

She projected a hologram from her gem that replayed the message. She played it backwards and attempted to unscramble it. The end result was easier to understand.

Message 5: (Static_) it is lamentable that mass agricultural development is (mechanical scream) speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanisms. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth?_

_You are right. Countless uses (mechanical scream) will be made by future gener- (mechanical scream) seldom knows contemporaneous (mechanical scream) the joy of creative (three high pitched screams). _

Pearl: It was talking about mechanics being better than nature.

Garnet: The animatronics trying to communicate with us?

Amethyst flipped up the cameras and saw Foxy running down the hall again.

Amethyst: Close the left door now!

Pearl quickly closed the left door. A banging was heard from the door again, and Amethyst saw Foxy run back to Pirate Cove.

Amethyst: Our power just went down! We're at 40% and it's only 4 am! We've got 2 hours to go!

She heard a deep giggle, and looked at the camera to see Freddy standing in the east hall corner right outside the door.

Amethyst: Oh man. Freddy's at our door! Is he gonna kill us?! Oh no. He's gonna kill us!

Amethyst closed the right door upon hearing Freddy's giggle again.

Amethyst: Why do we have to go through 6 hours of this?! Who would come back for more than one night?

Garnet turned around and Freddy suddenly lurched up and grabbed her, letting out a mechanical scream. He picked her up and ran out the west hall.

Pearl: Garnet!

Garnet: Don't worry about me! Just keep yourselves safe!

Garnet was gone. Amethyst pulled up the camera, and saw Garnet get pulled backstage. A spare freddy suit was waiting there. The animatronic pulled up the helmet and stuffed Garnet in the body. It then took the mask and slammed it down on her head as her three eyes popped out the mask. Her body disappeared into her gems in the animatronic suit.

Pearl: Come on, Amethyst.

Amethyst: Are you crazy?! I'm not going out there with murder machines on the loose!

Pearl: Fine. I'll go.

She pulled out two headsets from her gem and gave one to Amethyst.

Pearl: Take this. Watch my progress on the camera feed, and help me avoid the animatronics.

Amethyst: Ok. Yeah. That sounds good. But you have no weapons.

Pearl: All I need to do is sneak past them, get Garnet's gems, and get back.

Amethyst: Alright. Good luck.

Pearl ran out of the room and into the facility.

* * *

><p><strong>Garnet has been captured, and Pearl is on her own to rescue her. Steven has truly thought of something evil. Don't you agree? Here's hoping Pearl succeeds in rescuing Garnet under Amethyst's camera watch. See you next time! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Pearl ran down the west hallway with Amethyst watching the cameras. They both had headsets to communicate.

Pearl: Amethyst? Where are they?

Amethyst: There's one in the supply closet right there. The door is closed so you can run past it.

Pearl jumped past the door and into the dining hall finding Chica staring at the camera. She quickly hid under a table.

Amethyst: Chica is in the dining hall.

Pearl: I noticed.

Amethyst: She's just staring in to the camera. I think you can make it backstage if you're quiet.

Pearl snuck past Chica into the backstage area. She found the spare Freddy outfit. As she approached the suit, the power went out.

Amethyst: Pearl! The power went out!

Pearl: Again. I noticed.

Amethyst: It was like 5:50 am!

In the office, Amethyst was sitting alone in the dark. In the left door, Freddy's eyes and mouth started flashing to the tune of his music box, which played "Toreador".

Amethyst: Nnnnnnn! Turn! Turn! Turn into 6! Turn to 6! Don't rip my guts out!

The tune continued.

Amethyst: Oh, come on! 6 am!

Evrything went pitch black.

Amethyst: I'm dead. Ah!

She waited in the dark, frightened beyond anything ever seen. Freddy jumped up and grabbed her as. She screamed in fear before blacking out.

Pearl had grabbed Garnet's gems from the animatronic suit, but when she turned, Bonnie and Chica were standing there.

Pearl: Amethyst? Amethyst!

Pearl got a call back from Amethyst. It was the repeated garbled transmission from the phone message.

Pearl: What did you do to her?!

Unknown: She will know the joy of creation.

Bonnie and Chica attacked Pearl and grappled her, preparing to stuff her into the Freddy suit, when suddenly there was a low bell gong. The animatronics moved to their place on the Show stage automatically. Amethyst ran to the back stage area from nowhere.

Amethyst: Pearl!

Pearl: Amethyst! Are you ok?

Amethyst: They grabbed me, and I blacked out. You got Garnet?

Pearl: Mission accomplished.

The two carried Garnet out of the restaurant. When they surfaced, they found themselves greeted by the Master Builders.

Emmet: Gems. It is good to see you. Things went down in your absence. Everyone was captured. Steven interrogated one of us, and found the resistance base. Only the Master builders are left.

Garnet regenerated in front of them, having heard the report.

Garnet: It can't be. Who would Steven interrogate for the info? It doesn't matter. Where is everyone being held?

Vitruvius: Octan tower. Lord Business's building.

Garnet: We're gonna storm the Octan Tower.

Emmet: Alright. Are we ready?

WyldStyle: Let's go.

The group was in a small building to discuss the plan.

Emmet: First, we sneak into the building in a stolen delivery ship past the security grid. Once inside, we fight our way through the tower, and the Gems will go find the prisoners. We'll confront Lord Business, and find out what Steven is planning.

Amethyst: Got it.

The group got into the stolen delivery ship and flew in with the others to the Octan Tower. They slipped past the security lasers and made it into the facility. Once inside, they attacked the robot army. WyldStyle, Vitruvius, Benny and Emmet jumped anf bounced around, kicking and slamming into the many robots. The Gems drew their weapons to attack. Amethyst crashed them into each other with her whip, Pearl slashed and cut them with her spear and Garnet smashed, punched and crushed them with her gauntlets. Metalbeard used his cannon to fire and blow apart the robots. They fought their way to the Think Tank, where they found their fellow friends locked in the prison cells. The Gems stayed to free them, finding a button that said "Free all". Amethyst hit it, freeing all the prisoners quickly, allowing the Gems to join the Master Builders in confronting Lord Business. They burst into his office on the top floor, finding him waiting for them there.

Pearl: What is Steven planning?

Lord Business: Hi. I'm good, thanks for asking.

Garnet jumped and pinned Lord Business to the floor.

Garnet: Answer the question.

Lord Business: Ok! Ok! He went back in time to before you could rise against him. Before he was evil. By killing you then, you won't exist here! He sent Mabel to do the same with Dipper, and Ferb to do the same with Phineas!

Amethyst: Where's the time machine?!

Lord Business: There.

He pointed at a nearby time machine. Dipper ran in hearing the conversation with Isaac.

Isaac: I'll go try and stop Ferb.

Dipper: I'll save myself.

Pearl: And you can guess where we're going.

The Gems stepped on the pad and warped to the previous destination from Steven. Dipper did the same and so did Isaac.

In the past, Steven had just arrived in Beach City to destroy the Gems. He clicked a battle helmet over his head and face.

Also in the past, Mabel had arrived near the Mystery shack to kill Dipper.

In the past once more, Ferb arrived at his old house to kill Phineas.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems that Steven is prepared to deliver the final blow to the rebellion and crush the resistance. Who will win the coming battle? We shall see. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Steven was in the past in Beach city. His helmet was on, hiding his identity. He made his way to his house, where the Gems were waiting. He fired a round into the air, drawing the attention of the Gems and Steven's past self. They ran out to only find a machine with weapons. It attacked the Gems suddenly, throwing Past Steven to the side and focusing on the Gems.

Past Garnet: Who is that?

Past Garnet jumped up and tried to do a strike down to attack. Steven evaded and backhanded her to the floor. Past Pearl threw her spear at him, and he knocked it up in the air and knocked it back to her. Past Amethyst wrapped her whip around his arm, but he pulled her up and smacked her into the floor.

Past Pearl: Who are you?

Past Steven: Why are you attacking us?

Steven: Oh, Steven. I was sure you'd recognize an "old friend".

He unclicked his helmet and revealed his face.

Gems: Steven?!

Past Steven: Me?!

Past Pearl: No. It can't be.

Steven: It is.

He pulled his chain whip from his hand and brought it down on the Gems, scattering them.

Steven: Now. I need to finish you off, so you can't resist against my world conquest in the future.

Mabel had arrived to the past in Gravity Falls. Her Xenomorph face was over her real face to conceal her self. She let out a call to gather the xenomorphs together in one place.

Mabel: Warriors. Find Dipper and myself, and bring them to me.

The xenomorphs ran to the Mystery Shack, and came back a few seconds later with the twins.

Past Dipper: What is going on here?

Past Mabel: Let us go!

Mabel: Sorry, Mabel. I can't let you leave. I want you to see your brother's demise.

Past Mabel: You know my name?

Mabel: I know everything about you. It's almost like...

She revealed her human face.

Mabel:...we're the same person.

Past Dipper: Mabel?!

Past Mabel: Me?!

Mabel: Yes. Now Dipper...time to die.

In another area, Ferb had arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher house.

Ferb: I can't let them see me here. I have to assume one of their forms so I can get Phineas alone to finish the job.

He pondered who to take.

Ferb: Sorry, dad.

He snuck around in the house, eventually finding his father out back with his past self and Phineas. He waited for Lawrence to come back inside, waiting inside a darkened corner. When his father walked in, he grabbed him and snapped his neck, morphing his father's body into his own, gaining his memories and thoughts. He morphed his body and transformed into his father, walking out to the boys.

In Beach City, Steven had defeated the Gems while his past self watched helplessly. Steven formed his hand into a gun and aimed it at them, loaded with a high ordnance round.

Past Steven: Steven! Please stop!

Steven aimed and fired the round, when the Garnet from the future came down and blocked the round with her gauntlets.

Garnet: Hello, Steven.

Steven: Garnet. Lord Business!

He fired another round that Garnet blocked. Pearl stabbed Steven in the back, causing him to thrash and turn around, crahsing his back into the mountain, knocking Pearl off. Amethyst wrapped her whip around Steven, forcing him to the ground. He jumped up and pulled her up, sending her into the air. The past Gems recovered themselves and joined in the fight.

Amethyst: Ya'll ok?

Past Garnet: Yeah. Future?

Pearl: Future. Long story short, Steven takes over the world in the future, and came back here to stop our resistance.

Steven crashed his whip on them, fighting the Gems in a fury of combat. Amethyst tied his arms down with her past self. They pulled his hands to the ground as the two Pearls pinned and speared his hands to the ground. The two held him down as the two Garnets came down with their fists ready to slam down on him. His head opened and shifted into a gun that aimed up and shot two Garnets out of the air, sending them into the side of the mountain. He pulled himself free from the spears and slammed his whip into the two Amethysts. He fired his hand gun at the two Garnets.

Past Steven: Steven! Stop!

Steven: What? No!

Past Steven: Fine. Then fight me. If I win, you leave us alone.

Steven: And if I win?

Past Steven: Then I won't stop you from fighting the Gems.

Steven: Ok then. We fight on even terms.

Steven kneeled to the ground and hit buttons on his chest, opening it up and his head, and forming a stair case. Steven stepped out, in a body and clothes identical to good Steven.

Steven: This is going to be easy.

At the Mystery Shack, Mabel was throwing and crashing Dipper into the trees. He was bleeding and bruising up from the damage. She picked up his weak body and prepared to headbite him. A plasma bolt zipped through the air and crashed into her head, making her drop Dipper and fall over. Future Dipper jumped down in his predator form, helping Past Dipper to his feet.

Past Dipper: Who are you?

Dipper: I'm you, that's our sister, and I'm here to protect you, me.

He cut up the aliens holding Mabel and grabebd them both, running to the Mystery Shack.

Mabel: After them!

In the Flynn-Fletcher house, Isaac had arrived dressed in regular clothes to avert suspicion from futuristic outfits. He knocked on the door and "Lawrence" answered.

"Lawrence": Hello. Who are you?

Isaac: I'm Isaac Clarke. I'm here to see Phineas.

"Lawrence": Uh. No. I think you need to leave.

Isaac just brushed past him through the house.

Linda: Lawrence. Who is that?

"Lawrence": I'll get him out. You, sir, need to leave.

Isaac: There's a killer after your son.

Linda: What?

"Lawrence": He doesn't know what he's talking about. Leave now.

Isaac: He will stop at nothing to find and kill your son. I'm here to protect him.

Linda: How do you know?

Isaac: Because in the future, he suceeds. I'm from the future.

Linda: Are you insane?

Isaac: No.

He pulled up his plasma cutter.

Isaac: 211-V Plasma Cutter. Built for severing and dismembering limbs.

Linda: Fine. You can stick around, but if this, "killer" is a no show, then you have to leave.

Isaac: Thank you.

Isaac walked out to meet the boys.

"Lawrence" thought: (If he followed me here, then my plan is going to change a little).

In Beach City, both Stevens stared each other down, preparing to fight. Past Steven charged in with a fist ready to attack. He swung a massive punch forward that Steven blocked by grabbing with ease. He forced the hand upward and against the arm, making Past Steven wince in pain.

Steven: You are unfocused. Undisciplined.

He lifted Past Steven in the air by his fist.

Steven: And above all...foolish.

He slammed his open palm into Past Steven's chest, sending him flying into the house. Past Steven fell from the crater in the house, struggling to stand up.

Steven: I do admire your persistence.

Past Steven swung another punch that Steven blocked, and countered with a quick finger jab in the neck, causing Steven to fall over unconscious.

Steven: Pressure point combat.

While they were fighting, the Gems had fused with their past selves to create three gem combinations, all having four arms. Past Pearl and Future Amethyet created Opal, fusing their spear and whip to create a bow and arrow, using Pearl's spear as the bow and Amethyst's whip as the string. Future Garnet and Past Amethyst created Sugilite, fusing their gauntlets and whip into a flail, interlocking Garnet's gauntlets for the bludgeon and using Amethyst's whip as the chain. Future Pearl and Past Garnet fused to create Ruby, fusing Garnet's gauntlets and Pearl's spear to create claw gloves(similar to Freddy Kruger's weapon). The three fusions looked down at Steven. Steven jumped into his mechancial body, locking himself together to battle the fusions.

At the Mystery Shack, Dipper had brought Past Dipper and Past Mabel inside.

Past Dipper: What is going on?

Dipper: No time to explain. I'll hold them off. You get upstairs.

He fired a plasma bolt at a xenomorph that burst through the window. Past Dipper and Past Mabel took shelter behind a door frame to watch. Dipoer attacked with his wrist blades in predator form. He shredded through the xenomorphs with incredible ease.

Past Dipper: Wow! In the future, I'm awesome!

Past Mabel: Yeah. And I'm evil. What happens to me in the future?

Past Dipper: I don't know.

The xenomorphs dog piled Dipper.

Past Dipper: No!

Dipper burst up from the pile, holding two of the aliens by their necks. He aimed his plasma gun at one and shot it off, and swung the other one into the rest, throwing a proximity mine on them to kill them, finishing them off.

Twins: Whoa!

Dipper approached them both, morphing out of his predator form to his human form. Compared to his past self, Dipper was generally taller, having a bit more facial hair and a slightly well built physique.

Dipper: You two ok?

Past Dipper: Kind of.

Dipper: Here, take this.

He gave him a special capsule.

Dipper: Break it apart, and stab the shards into your body. They will clean all your wounds and regenerate your broken bones.

Past Dipper: Uh. Is this going to hurt?

Dipper: Yeah. It hurts me when I'm in my Yautja form. But it only hurts for a second. Then you feel better.

Past Dipper: Great.

Past Dipper broke the capsule apart to reveal to crystal shards in both ends. He closed in eyes, took a deep inhale, and stabbed the shards into his body. He screamed in pain as the shards sank into his body, but the pain soon subsided as all of his wounds were healed, cleaned, and regenerated.

Dipper: Better?

Past Dipper: Yeah. Thanks.

Dipper: You guys need to stay near me. You especially, Dipper. That Mabel will stop at nothing to kill you.

Past Dipper: Yeah.

In the Flynn-Fletcher house, many days had passed, with Phineas and Ferb noticing changes in their father's behavior. The two of them were out in the backyard with Isaac.

Phineas: Dad's been acting a little weird lately.

Isaac: What do you mean? That's not how he normally acts?

Phineas: No. He usually takes mom somewhere, or tinkers in the basement, but he hasn't been doing that.

Isaac: Weird. How long has that been happening? Your dad's change in behavior.

Phineas: A little bit before you got here.

Isaac: Oh. That's interesting. Phineas, can I speak to you in private?

Phineas: Uh, yeah.

The two of them moved to a separate area of the backyard, where Isaac talked about what was going on.

Isaac: So, you know I'm from the future, right?

Phineas: Yeah. Wouldn't be the first time we've been involved with time travel. Why?

Isaac: This is gonna be hard to take in, but you're brother is the killer after you. From the future, I mean.

Phineas: What? You mean Ferb?

Isaac: Yeah. In the future, you both build a massive spaceship that you try to use to take valuable resources from the planet Aegis 7. Long story short, all your friends die, and your brother sacrifices himself to save you. Years pass, and a madman revives him, and convinces him you killed him. He is given incredible powers that allow him to kill you in the future. He came back here to completely finsih the job. One of his powers is the ability to consume anyone and morph into them. I think he got your father, explaining his weird behavior.

Phineas: That's not right. It can't be true.

Isaac: It is. Your father is gone, and has been replaced by your brother.

He left Phineas alone.

Isaac: Don't be alone with your father!

In Beach City, Steven was battling the gem fusions Opal, Sugilite, and Ruby. Opal jumped into the air and fired an energy arrow to the ground at Steven's feet, which he jumped up to dodge the blast, firing a round at the towering Sugilite. It bounced off her heavy body, and she swung her massive flail at Steven, slamming him out of the air. He flipped himself around to land on his feet, and Ruby started clawing at his body. He swung a punch that Ruby ducked and countered with some quick slashes to his stomach.

Opal: Over here, Steven!

Steven ran to deliver a swift punch to Opal, that she ducked and started jabbing her fingers into multiple areas on Steven's arm at light speed. When she jumped back on her guard, Steven's entire arm fell limp.

Opal: Pressure point combat. It works.

Steven clicked some buttons on his shoulder, and his arm quickly popped back to life. Sugilite charged from the side, and Steven grabbed her two front fists. Her two bottom fists repeatedly slammed into his stomach over and over again.

Sugilite: How do you like this?!

Steven: This much.

He shifted his head into another gun and forfed Sugilite to release her grip to dodge. The gun shifted back to Steven's head. Ruby jumped up on top of him, and started clawing at his chest. Steven pulled her off and slammed her over the floor.

Steven: This is turning bad. Maybe some leverage.

He let out a signal, which didn't affect anybody.

Opal: That signal. It's the same one that...

Ruby: Oh no.

Sugilite: The same one that brought back the dead.

In another part of Beach City, Connie was having her tennis practice.

Tennis coach: Good job. Your back hand is coming along nicely.

Connie: Thanks.

A creature jumped over the fence to the tennis court. A deformed human corpse. A Necromorph. It jumped next to the tennis coach, impaling him with it's bladed arms. It threw the body to the fence, then turned to Connie.

Connie: Stay away! Stay back!

The creature grabbed Connie around it's arms and ran off.

It arrived to the house to find Steven fighting a losing battle with the fusion gems. Sugilite was prepared to slam his head into the floor, when he pointed to the side. The fusion gems looked over to see Connie being held up by the creature with a blade to her neck.

Steven: Surrender now, or she dies.

Ruby: Just like you to play dirty like that.

Steven: Wasn't asking you.

Past Steven had recovered from the previous fight. He saw Connie held by the morphed creature.

Past Steven: You let her go right now!

Steven: Make me.

Connie: Steven? And Steven? What's going on?

Steven: I'm from the future, and if my past self doesn't surrender, you're gonna die.

Connie: Don't surrender!

Past Steven: But if I do, you'll die.

Connie: It'll be ok.

Past Steven: I. I...

Steven: You what?!

The necromorph held the blade tighter to Connie's neck.

Past Steven: I don't know.

Steven: Oh. Then allow me to influence your decision.

Another creature pulled someone else in. The man just so happendd to be Steven's father, Greg Universe. It held the blade to his neck.

Past Steven: Dad?

Greg: Steven?! And, Steven?

Steven: I'm from the future, you dunce!

Greg: Hey! I'm still your father.

Steven: Yeah, but if you don't shut up, that thing'll run you through with it's blade hands. So, what'll it be, Steven? Do you surrender? Or will they die?

Greg: Steven! Don't!

Connie: Our lives aren't worth the planet!

Past Steven: I...I...

Steven: Yes?

Past Steven sighed in defeat.

Past Steven: I surrender.

Steven: Good.

Steven grabbed his past self and held his eyes open.

Steven: That'll make betraying you much more fun.

The fusion gems tried to charge him but he held his hand up to them, causing them to step back and bow to him. He then pulled Steven's eyes open again.

Steven: I love that trick.

He looked at the necromorphs holding Connie and Greg, and gave the kill order. The flipped their respective hostages over, and started repeatedly stabbing them in the bodies. They screamed in pain, a cacophony of torment and pain that filled their ears. To Steven, it was music and joy, but to Past Steven, it was awful. He saw his best friend and father both get mutilated and shredded to pieces before his very eyes. Then silence.

Past Steven: No!

Steven: Yes! And now, for my favorite part.

He called out two infectors that flew on to the two bodies, latching on and injecting to proboscis's into both of their heads. When they dropped the bodies, the bodies convulsed, spitting up blood as their eyes turned blank white with occasional guttural gurgling growls. Their body structure began to rearrange. Connie became white all over her body, growing claws from her fingers with sharpened teeth. Greg transformed into a basic Necromorph with abdominal hands and blades coming from his real hands, with sharpened teeth. They both lurched up, looking up to their new master.

Past Steven: Dad! Connie!

Steven released the fusion gems from his control, and they quickly realized what had happened.

Sugilite: Steven! You're gonna pay for this!

Steven: Ah ah ah! You wouldn't want to hurt little Steven, now would you?

He revealed Past Steven still in his hand. Sugilite kicked Steven in the stomach, making him drop Past Steven, and Opal sped underneath, quickly grabbing Past Steven before he fell. She set Past Steven to the side and ran back to fight Steven. He tried desperately to fight the three at once, but soon realized the battle was lost. He clicked a button that began to send himself back to the future with the small necromorph group.

Steven: You may have won this round! But I have something else! A successor to my power! He will be a worthy sidekick to fighting you.

They disappeared into the future. Sugilite, Ruby and Opal separated into the past and future Crystal Gems.

Garnet: Go see if you can cheer him up. He just watched his friend and father die and transform in a matter of seconds.

Past Pearl: We'll make sure he's ok.

Garnet: Alright. Gems.

The future gems got together and warped back to the future.

Back in Gravity Falls, Dipper was explaining what it was that caused Mabel to become an alien creature.

Past Dipper: So, those creatures come to Gravity Falls, and I'm gonna be forced to become what you are right now, make enemies with a more dangerous group of predator things, and Mabel will be forced to use the electron carpet to switch minds with the Queen of the aliens, causing her to go crazy, and turn on humanity.

Dipper: Accurate. And true.

Past Mabel: How do we get me out of that body?

Dipper: We can't. She's stuck in that body.

Past Dipper: Well, we can maybe get her to retreat from this time zone. What do xenomorphs fear?

Dipper: Predators. And fire.

Past Mabel: We got some matches.

Dipper: We can light the surrounding forest on fire, and force her to return to our own timeline. Give me the matches. I can traverse the jungle easier, so I can light the forest on fire easier.

Past Mabel gave Dipper the matches.

Dipper: Don't follow me. You need to stay safe.

Past Dipper: But we want to help.

Dipper: If you die, then nobody's helping anybody! Stay here.

Past Mabel: Well, I can come right? I won't hurt me.

Dipper: On the contrary. She won't _kill _you. She'll definitely hurt you.

Past Mabel: Ok. I stay here.

Dipper morphed into his predator form, jumping through the forest, lighting a circle of fire around the spotted Mabel. Mabel was sitting, meditating to help become one with the xenomorphs. She smelt smoke, and her eyes filled with fear.

Mabel: Fire.

She smelt it in every direction.

Mabel: I'm out. No fire for this queen.

She got her xenos together and they warped back to the future.

Dipper arrived back at the Mystery Shack to give the good news.

Dipper: She's gone. She left. I have to go.

Past Dipper: Do you have to leave now?

Past Mabel: Yeah!

Dipper: No. I have to go now. They need me in the future. Goodbye.

He warped out.

Past Dipper: Wow. In the future I'm a jerk too.

In the Flynn Fletcher house, "Lawrence" was washing the dishes before being approached by Phineas.

"Lawrence": Hello Phineas. What can I do for you?

Phineas: I don't know...Ferb.

Upon hearing this "Lawrence's" entire arm morphed into a blade that he tried to bring down on Phineas. A plasma shot hit him in the arm, severing it. It quickly regenerated as Ferb morphed back to his body. Isaac revealed himself as the shooter.

Phineas: Thanks for the save.

Isaac: No problem.

Ferb, realizing he was caught, sent himself back to the future.

Isaac: I know how to get your dad back. Goodbye.

Isaac flashed out of the room with his device. A ripple hit the room, and Lawrence was back to normal. Isaac had gone back to stop Ferb before he had even arrived to the house. Isaac then flashed to the future.

The Gems, Dipper, and Isaac popped in from the pad, finding their entourage waiting for them.

Master Chief: What kept you?

Garnet: An otherwise previous entanglement. Did you see where Steven, Mabel and Ferb went?

Obi-Wan: They didn't come through here. They must've gone somewhere else by now.

Everyone: Back to base.

Steven had grabbed Mabel and Ferb and flew them to a secret facility. They walked inside to see Shockwave working on dark magic in a clear orb.

Shockwave: Steven. We're ready.

Steven: Let it begin.

Shockwave powered up the device, and the dark magic began to morph, grow and change into a humanoid creature with skeletal arms.

Steven: Mabel. Meet our son.

The crestion was complete to a human with skeleton arms, a pruple-white body, and dark magic in his eyes.

Steven: Zongara.

Zongara: Steven Universe. Father. Your fate was written long ago.

He unleashed a sudden dark energy explosion that leveled the facility, destroying everything inside. He floated off and flew into space, after dark powers and forces.

In the resistance base, the heroes were figuring out another plan of action, when a knocking was heard at their door. They answered, and we're surprised to see Steven standing there with all of his evil allies gathered together.

Steven: We have a slight problem.

To be Continued...

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>UH OH! Steven bit off more than he could chew. Now what? What does Zongara have planned? Why does Steven need help? What's in store for our characters, now? Why would Steven's son turn on him? <strong>Why am I asking you all these questions? <strong>Find out in the final final story of this arc, Universal Last Stand! Bum bum bum! **


End file.
